Dark Living
by mmulhollon
Summary: A couple live in a mansion alone as they try to blend in with the rest of the towns people except they have a problem. The husband is a vampire and the wife is a werewolf.


By: Michael Mulhollon

A middle aged man in a suit and tie that is caked with mud ran through the woods almost out of breath making noises as he repeatedly ran over broken twigs and branches as they snapped beneath his feet in the darkness. A depressing voice called out into the night, "You are making this way to easy." The man kept running as he occasionally looked back as he believed someone is behind him till he hit a tree root and he fell tumbling down a hill covered with leaves as they crunched and slid beneath his body till he reached the bottom face forward. He groaned in pain and when he looked up he saw a pair of black polished shoes before he continued looking up to see a pair of black pants, red vest and a black overcoat till he saw Crow's pale face as he smiled revealing his fangs as he said, "Dinner time." The man screamed in the night under a full moon.

Inside of a small mansion Carol was lying on her back in bed wearing a loose grey top and purple stockings with the curtains drawn in her bedroom as the song "Ballad of Dwight Fry" By Alice Cooper played in the background on her vinyl player. She heard the sound of one of the two large oak front doors open and close and she heard Crow call out, "Dinner will be ready in a moment!" Carol sighed and called out, "I'll make my way down!" Crow carried the body of the man wrapped in a light brown tarp over his shoulder to what looks like an autopsy room and dropped the man's body on the large silver table making a dull thud sound. Crow breathed heavily and whipped his brow and said, "I think you should last for the whole mouth big boy." And he opened the tarp to reveal the man's face full with shock as his throat was ripped apart and wet blood covered the tarp behind his head and neck. Crow stood over the counter behind him and looked over the sharp instruments ranging from a butcher's knife to a saw and Crow said, "Hmm. Where shall we begin?" Carol came downstairs swaying and sidestepping as she went till she entered the dinning room with a large table already set up with seats for about a dozen people and she sat in the far right corner.

She sat quietly with a look of boredom as she closed her eyes and leaned back till she heard the sound of a bone saw and later a blow torch as she smiled. Crow entered the dinning room pushing a cart with a large platter on top that is covered with two clear glass pitchers with one filled with red liquid and another with water and he said, "Dinner is ready." Carol replied depressingly, "About time." Crow opened the cover of the platter and revealed a large chunk of meat and Carol looked at it with puzzlement and said, "What is that?" Crow replied, "Human Liver." Carol then sat forward in her chair as she looked wide awake and said, "You've read my mind!" Crow took a carving knife and cut a large chunk out and sat it on Carol's plate before he cut a piece out for himself and poured two glasses of water and two glasses of the red liquid and Carol said, "Is that his blood?" Crow replied, "Yes." Carol said, "How does it taste?" Crow replied, "I think he drank a lot because it tastes a little like vodka." Carol sighed and said, "No wonder you brought out water." They ate using forks and knifes to cut up their meal as quietly enjoyed their meal till Crow said, "Did you find any new friends after what happened last time?" Carol replied, "Well I did run into this hippie group in town that seem pretty nice and I decided I'm going to try to hang out with them." Crow said emotionless, "That's nice." Carol said, "A few of them are older if you want to join." Crow said, "That's fine, but you go on ahead." Carol said, "It's not a request." Crow looked at her with his dark eyes and said, "Really?" Carol (not caring about his scary look) said, "Yeah. I see you walking around all day dusting, reading and then call random people that have a criminal history and hunt them for food. May I even repeat what you said to me to get out of the house?" Crow waved his hand at her as he looked frustrated and said, "Fine, you win." They continued to eat silently till they finished and Carol sat back in her chair and said, "I believe you outdid yourself David. I am so full I don't think I can get up, let alone climb up the stairs." Crow said, "Then I guess tonight is going to be a quiet night for both of us." He whipped the blood from his lips after he finished his glass and looked over at Carol and saw her smiling at him as her left eye glinted.

Outside in the woods surrounding the mansion and the swamp behind the mansion the crickets and other animals made noises or mating calls when suddenly the song, "Fooled Around and Fell in Love" By Elvin Bishop played loudly from Carol and David's room, as the window is open. Not long after the music started playing there is a wolf howl that also came from the mansion and the forest and swamp went suddenly quiet as there is sounds of breaking wood, smashed glass and tearing sounds as the curtains in David and Carol's bedroom where slashed by claws of a werewolf and when the song suddenly stopped playing, as there was the sound of the needle of the vinyl player being knocked off, the animals in the forest and swamp resumed their noises or mating calls during the night.

Crow moaned as a glint of sunlight hit his face and he turned his head away as he opened his eyes and sat up before looking back to see the sun peeking from the slashed curtains and as he looked around the bedroom he saw the whole room is a wreck and the bed had fallen onto the floor with its legs broken off. He rubbed his eyes and forehead as he sat all the way up in bed as he looked to his left and saw Carol was leaning up against the pillows facing the doorway in front of them as she smoked a cigarette. Crow said, "How long have we been doing it?" Carol blew some smoke and replied dryly, "Almost the entire night." Crow said gravely, "No wonder I still feel tired." Carol waved her hand in the air to wave off the smoke and said, "Looks like we are going to have to refurbish the bedroom." Crow said, "Yes, and it could take a while too." Carol finished her cigarette and stuck it in the ashtray before pulling back the covers to reveal her grey top before walking behind the foldout barrier to change as Crow got up and went inside his walk in closet and began to change as well. Carol walked out wearing a flower designed sweater and jeans and said, "I'll go make breakfast slow poke!" Crow replied, "Meet you down there!" Carol walked out of the bedroom as Crow tried to find a new suit to wear.

Crow entered the dining room wearing a dark purple suit and a white vest as he noticed the table is already set up and Carol sat and is already eating scrambled eggs and sausages before Crow sat down next to her with his plate already made. Carol looked at his chalk white hair with a yellow strip running across his left temple with puzzlement and said, "I'm sorry but if you are going to join me and my friends you have to change your hair style." Crow looked at her curiously and said, "Why?" Carol replied, "Because you look nothing like David Bowie." David sighed and said, "Seriously?" Carol replied, "Yeah. I called my friends and we are going to hangout in the woods near the High Cliffs tonight." David started eating and said, "I guess you want me to come out as well." Carol looked at him with an annoyed expression and replied, "Yes and you will." David continued eating not showing his discontent and said, "Okay. It better not be a full moon." Carol said, "It's not, I checked." David said, "Is there anything I should know?" Carol replied, "Yes. Don't tell any of your horror stories, don't eat them and most important of them all, if I go out alone with a guy don't shadow me, no matter what." David sighs as if disappointed and said, "No fun." He looked and saw Carol's serious gaze and he said, "Okay, I won't." Carol smiled with satisfaction and said, "Good. So how are we going to refurbish the bedroom this time?" Crow replied, "I'll call the same furniture store and see if they have anything that matches and have the movers send them over." Carol said, "Why don't we go to town and get the furniture? I hate spending all day in this place." Crow finished eating and said, "I'm ready now." Carol looked at him puzzled and said, "But your..." He grabbed his hair and pulled it off to reveal it was a wig and his real hair is still jet black and Carol looked dumbfounded and said, "Oh." They left the mansion in a white and yellow family size car and Crow drove down the hill for a few miles before they entered town and parked the car in the parking lot as Carol got out hiding her smile while Crow tried not to show his frustration knowing Carol is going on a shopping spree.

They went from store to store as Carol chose what kind of new drapes and furnishings they need as Crow stood on the side and tried not to pay attention to the price tags as he bought them. As they left the furniture store a male hippie like teenager came up behind them with open arms and said, "What's up Carol?" Carol and Crow turned and Carol gave the kid a hug and said, "Hey Lin. What are you doing here?" Lin said, "Me and the dudes are getting beer for the gathering tonight." He looked at Crow with fascination and said, "Who's this?" Carol said, "This is David, my fiancé. David this is Lin, one of my friends I told you about." Crow extended his hand but Lin looked at him with an odd expression and then he smiled and raised his hand for a high five but Crow also looked at him with puzzlement. Lin said, "Dude high five!" Crow then realized what he is talking about and gave him a high five and Lin drew his hand back and said quietly, "Ow." Trying not to show his hurtful expression. Another male like hippie appeared as he came from a store behind Lin and said, "Hey Lin, we're waiting on you!" Lin waved behind himself and said, "Yeah I'm coming! See you around Carol, David." Carol gave him a warm smile and replied, "See ya Lin." Lin walked off with his friends as Carol continued to watch while David looked both at her and Lin until Carol said, "Stop staring David, I know what you are thinking." David said, "So he is the boy you are talking about?" Carol replied gravely, "Yes." They got back in the car and went back up to the mansion and as Carol opened the door and went to their room Crow grabbed the few shopping bags in the car and carried them in himself as the renovators pulled up behind him.

The four renovators came in and followed Crow up the stairs till they reached the bedroom as Carol stood by watching as the renovators looked shocked at the destroyed bedroom. One of the shocked renovators said, "What the hell happened here?" Crow replied dryly, "One of our pets came up here and was chasing a cat." He noticed the same renovator (that is in charge) still looked in shock and Crow said, "It's a really big dog." The head renovator said, "Okay, if you say so." They cleaned the room as Carol put on her headphones and walked out as she swayed and moved to the music she is listening to while Crow stood by and watched the renovators till they were done and came back in with the replacement furnishings and redid the bedroom. Carol approached Crow from the side as she continued to sway and dance to her headphones till Crow tapped her on the shoulder. Carol sighed with frustration and removed her headphones and said, "What now?" Crow replied, "Watch them for me. I'll be back before they're done." Carol said, "Don't take too long." They both kissed before Crow walked away and Carol stood over the railing of the balcony watching the workmen moving in and out of the mansion. Just when the workmen were finishing up Crow came out wearing the same wig but had black paint around his eye sockets and red makeup on his cheeks as Carol looked at him, first surprised and then sighed and looked away and said, "You need to stop with that makeup, it's freaking the crap out of me." Crow said, "It doesn't look like it." When the workmen finally finished the headman came up with the receipt and form and Crow sighed them. Carol looked at the head workman and noticed he is sweating and looked like he is trying to contain nervous expression and she looked downstairs and saw the same for the workman waiting just outside the entrance. Crow handed the form to the head workman and said (with a villainess smile), "Thank you for your services, have a nice day." The head workman could barely contain his anxiety as he gulped and replied, "You too sir." The head workman hurriedly walked downstairs and out the door as the workers rushed as well. They heard the truck doors slammed outside following the sound the tires kicking up gravel and dirt as the moving truck sped away. Carol smiled as she heard the truck sped away and said, "I think your looks scared them." Crow replied, "No doubt." Carol walked into the bedroom and turned around and said, "If you don't mind I'm going to change for tonight." Crow replied, "Go right ahead dear." She closed the door as she smiled at him and Crow waited till the door opened again.

When Carol came out she wore purple stockings and coat with a designed shirt beneath it and sandals as she smiled but then her expression changed as Crow still stood there wearing the same clothes, wig and makeup as before. Crow said, "What is it?" Carol replied, "I don't know if you should wear that after seeing the workmen's reaction and I tend to agree." Crow said dryly, "Does it really matter?" Carol looked irritated and replied, "Yes it does as I don't want you freaking my friends out and running away!" Crow sighed and said, "Fine." And he walked into the bedroom as Carol stood over the balcony putting her headphones to her ears and listened to her music as she swayed along the railing as she waited.

A large van drove up to the front with its headlights on and the horn went off and the front doors opened to reveal Carol with Crow right behind her. The side door of the van slid open and a hippie like girl came out and said with open arms, "Hey Carol!" Carol hugged her and said, "Hi Amila." Amila looked at Crow with a strange expression and said, "Who's this big dude?" Carol said, "This is my fiancé, David." Crow bends over and kisses Amila's hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Amila." Amila blushed and said, "Dude you're so romantic." She got in the van but before Crow and Carol followed she whispered, "Act normal please." And they both got in as the door closed. Lin is driving the van as Crow sat across from him while Carol sat in the back talking with a couple of hippie like people and when he looked back he saw another girl and two boys were looking at him with curiosity. The girl (Heather) said, "Where are you from?" Crow replied, "North, far north." One of the boys (Joe) said, "Dude I know a man from there! He said its cold up there and no one goes outside!" Lin and Heather laughed heartedly as they drove up to the cliffs as it became dark and David looked up to see the half moon in the sky and another male teenage hippie behind him (Matt) said, "Dude why are you looking at the moon?" Crow replied dryly, "Just wanted to see if I can see the moon's surface more clearly." They laughed except Crow and Carol laughed heartedly as she kicked the back of his seat. Amila stopped laughing and said, "Dude you are so funny!" The side door opened once the van is parked and they left as Crow looked back and saw Carol glaring at him and Crow made a "what" expression and Carol rolled her eyes before leaving the van. The group grabbed a blanket, chairs, cooler and other various items from the back of the van before walking into the forest to the right of the van. Crow carried the cooler as he followed them till they found a spot and began setting up including making a campfire.

When they all finished and the campfire was made they all sat around it either in chairs or on the ground surrounding the fire. Matt said, "Dude you hear about this guy Serenity and his threats to both the Federation and Zhargosia?" Carol sighed and said, "I think we all heard about him, so what?" Matt said, "I think the reason why he is threatening them is because he wants us all to live in peace." Carol faked a snore as everyone else laughed, except for Crow, and Matt said, "Yo hear me out man!" They all quieted down and Matt said, "I believe he wants us to live in peace and love man, and no politics. Their politics is what's creating all these problems around us man." All except Carol and Crow awed and Crow leaned over to Carol and whispered, "Since the moment we went with them I believe they are stoned." Carol whispered back with frustration, "No shit sherlock." Lin then learned over from Carol's left side and whispered something and Carol smiled before grabbing his hand and left the campfire as they walked deep into the woods as Crow watched out of the corner of his eye. Amila said, "Yo David, how did you and Carol hook up?" David leaned over to the campfire and said, "I met her when I was getting my medical degree at a coffee shop." Amila said, "You mean she worked in a coffee shop?" Crow replied, "Yes and I went there regularly after classes. From there we decided to go out and the rest is...well, you know." And he leaned back comfortably and Amila looked at him with some puzzlement and said, "No offense man, but you look middle aged when she seems like she is in her late teens." Crow said, "You can't put an age on love." They awed and looked at each other in acknowledgement as they swayed over the campfire and Crow stood and said, "If you will excuse me, I need to use the men's room." They acknowledged half heartedly and began talking to one another as he walked away and into the dark forest.

Carol and Lin walked in the woods with arms wrapped around each others sides till they stopped and Carol turned to face Lin as she smiled and said, "I have not met a man like you before." She stroked his right cheek and had him suck her thumb while caressing her hand and he said (without caring), "What about David?" Carol replied, "Don't worry about him. He's not here with us." They both looked into each other's eyes and before they knew it they began kissing and embracing each other before Lin was shoved back and hit his back up against a tree that is just behind him and he said, "Boy you're strong." Carol grabbed his shirt and said, "Wait till you see what else I can do." She quickly unbuttoned his shirt (almost tearing off some of the buttons) as she kissed down his chest and stomach as Lin began undoing his jeans and belt and when she reached down to his crotch (with her eyes closed) she grabbed the top lip of his underwear, jeans and belt when she heard Lin made a muffling moan noise and suddenly he was yanked up and the jeans, underwear and belt came off as they were in Carol's grasp as he went up the tree.

The moment Lin was yanked up Carol opened her eyes and looked shocked as she saw Lin disappearing into the tree above her kicking and moaning loudly as he disappeared amongst the tree's leaves and a split second later a large splash of blood came out and fell all over Carol's face as she gasped in shock. Carol whipped the blood off her face with Lin's pants as she grumbled in anger till she looked up the tree with furious eyes as she heard biting/chewing sounds and she said in anger, "David!" Suddenly silence and Carol said, "I know you're fucking up there!" Crow's face appeared as he hung upside down with blood covering his mouth, cheeks and chin as he looked at her (uncaringly) and said, "Sorry, can't help it." Carol slapped him hard across the face and he looked a little surprised as he rubbed his cheek and she said, "Sorry my ass! I told you not to follow me!" David whipped the blood from his wounded cheek and said, "I was just trying to go to the bathroom till I saw you two making out." Carol ignored him as she still looked furious and said (trying to keep from yelling), "Bull crap! It you want to use the bathroom you could have gone the opposite direction!" She then repeatedly slapped him across the face and Crow grew frustrated and tried to grab her hands when suddenly he lost his grip on the tree and yelped with fright as he fell and landed on his head. Carol stood back as she breathed through her nose in anger as Crow groaned and caressed his head as he tried to stand and said, "Carol, can we talk about this like civilized..." Suddenly Carol kicked him between the legs and Crow yelped as he kneeled back down on the ground holding his crotch and breathed heavily in pain. Carol sarcastically said, "Oh I'm sorry, did you say something?" Crow finally looked up at her with his face still cringed in pain as he tried to say, "I said, what, do you want me, to do?" Carol said, "Get his body down and make it look like a bear attacked him while I go back and tell the others a bear attacked us and killed Lin." Crow said, "Sounds convincing." Carol turned away but turned back and said, "Oh and before you come back you need to have some type of injury to convince them." Crow stared at her and said (with dread), "Really?" Carol stared back at him with anger and Crow said, "Fine." She turned and walked away, still very upset, as Crow grabbed the limb above him as he stood to the side and snapped it, allowing Lin's mangled, torn body to fall to the ground.

Once Lin's body fell blood began to pour from his ripped throat and his head dangled to the side, barely attached to his body with only the skin on the left side of his neck still attached. Crow was able to slip Lin's pants and underwear back on when suddenly he heard Carol scream, "DAVID!" When he heard her he rushed like the wind and saw her standing in front of the campfire with her arms crossed and the hippie teenagers were hanging upside down on the other side of the campfire, bounded and gagged and Crow said, "What the..." Carol said angrily, "Did you do this?" Crow looked a little astounded and said, "No." Carol glared at him and said, "Then who..." A firm, soothing, male voice said, "Maybe you should ask me." Crow and Carol looked around until they saw a figure wearing clothes, a cape and a wide brimmed hat all in black leaning against a tree at the edge of the campfire light. Crow looked at him longly and said, "Who are you?" The male dark figure said, "Call me, King." He smiled and Carol smirked as if he's kidding and said, "A king of what? Bad taste in clothes?" King replied, "No. King, of your worst fears." And he smiled baring his razor sharp teeth and twiddled his left hand revealing sharp, pointed finger nails on his wrinkled hand as he made a low, villainous laugh. Carol whispered to Crow, "I am going to tear this guy's head off." King said, "I can still hear you, even when you are whispering." Carol looked annoyed as King smiled and said, "Let me introduce you to this little old vampire here." He opened his left arm to reveal under his cape a white, pale, muscular boy with fangs and bloodshot eyes as he hissed at Carol and Crow. King continued to smile and said, "And I have about 600 more of his fellow townsfolk not far from here who are also, dying to met you two." He made a light, villainous laugh as both Carol and Crow looked at him both concerned and alert and Crow said, "I believe I speak for all of us, but, you ARE crazy." King's smile vanished as he looked at them with grim and said, "Oh really." In a flash he ran/jumped over the campfire and kicked Crow in the chest so hard he flew and slammed his back against a tree, knocking the wind off him as he fell on his side, and grabbed Carol and spun her around to face Crow as he tried to stand. King leaned over close to Carol's left ear as he smiled and said, "Now who's the crazy one." Carol said firmly, "Get off of me you freak." King replied, "No, I have something very special for you." He licked her left ear lobe with his snake like tongue as she cringed but stood firm as she clinched her fists and Crow first moaned in pain but then began to laugh heartedly and King looked at him with a confused expression and said, "What's so funny?" Crow looked up as he laughed, revealing his fangs as he reached fro something beneath his coat and said, "You should have kicked harder." Crow suddenly threw a shinning blue crystal ball high into the air till it past the tree tops and exploded into a brilliant bright light that made everyone look away till the light dissipated and it looked like a miniaturized moon. King looked up at it and laughed and said, "What is that supposed to do, scare me?" Crow replied gravely, "No, but you should be afraid of her." King looked puzzled and he heard a low growl and when he looked at Carol he noticed hair growing on her face, fangs appearing from her mouth and her eyes turned yellow as she turned into a werewolf and he looked sullen and said, "Oh crap." Suddenly she bit a mouthful size of the left side of his neck, hard as he screamed in both anger and pain a black liquid sprayed/oozed from his neck.

King grabbed her and tried to push her off, but she held on tightly till suddenly she was thrown off, tearing out a chunk of his neck in the process, and flew over the campfire only to land on her clawed feet and hands. She snarled at him as she spat out the chunk of his neck from her mouth revealing all the muscles and tissue beneath King's skin to be covered with black oozing liquid. King grasped his neck with both hands as he first screamed but then grunted/breathed heavily in anger as black liquid oozed from beneath his hands as he looked up with his eyes now bright red as he glared at Carol and said, "Damn you woman." King then removed his hands and the large neck wound miraculously healed itself. Carol's right ankle bumped into the tape player, accidentally hitting the play button and the song "Go All the Way" By The Killers played as King pointed at Carol and yelled, "Kill her!" The vampire kid snarled at Carol, as did she and Crow and Crow charged at King at full speed on his hands and feet as King looked over angrily as he was suddenly tackled by Crow. Crow dug his sharp, pointed fingers into King's skin as Crow opened his mouth to reveal his fangs and razor sharp teeth and King immediately grabbed his neck as Crow was about to bite his face. King cringed as he held Crow back as he continued to snap his jaws at King's face till he finally shoved Crow off him as Crow suddenly fell flat on his back, tearing some of the clothing and skin off of King in the process.

Carol immediately charged at the vampire as he snarled and tackled it onto the ground and immediately began clawing its face with shear ferocity. The vampire grabbed Carol's throat with both hands and squeezed hard as Carol began making choking sounds and tried to claw threw his sharp fingers. The vampire stood up holding her above him as he snarled and continued to squeeze her throat when suddenly she kicked his arms away with her hind legs and as she fell she got behind and too the vampire's shoulders and put it in a headlock as the vampire fell forward and began squirming on the ground as it tried to break from Carol's grip. Carol then pulled its left arm from its grasp and in one sudden motion snapped both its neck and left arm. Carol got up as the vampire hissed and right before her eyes his head and left arm relocated before it stood up as well. Carol sighed with disappointment and said, "Damn." The vampire snarled and leapt at Carol only this time Carol grabbed it by its jaw and hurdled it across herself before tearing its jaw off in her paws as its body flew and hit the ground sending a large splash of blood flying across the air and slapped onto the dirt ground surrounding the campfire. The vampire moaned as it tried to stand but kept stumbling as it caressed where its jaw was and Carol dropped its jaw and howled as she leapt at it, knocking it down on its back and Carol began tearing apart its chest and body with her sharp claws sending flesh, clothing, blood and chunks of torn muscles and organs into the air and ground as she ripped the vampire to bloody pieces. The vampire howled in pain in the process till Carol finally reached its heart and in an instant (like the rest of the vampire's body) shredded it to pieces as the vampire howled in agony till it stopped and lied motionless with its eyes still wide open and the remain's of its mouth and jaws gapping as if still in agony.

King stood up and starred down at Crow as his wounds healed when suddenly Crow snarled revealing his fangs, bloodshot eyes and his skin turned chalk white and his ear lobes are pointed at the top and tackled King again. He slammed King's back against a tree and Crow shoved his fangs into King's throat and began biting/mauling his throat sending black liquid spraying/flying into the air or against the tree as King screamed both in agony and in anger. King tried to push him off but is unable to and he then placed both his hands against each side of Crow's temples and a green light issued forth on both sides and Crow stopped mauling and began screaming in agony till he was thrown back. Crow got up to a kneeling position and held his head with both his hands as if he his covering his ears as he moaned in pain. When he finally looked up (still holding his head) he watched as King's throat healed leaving only spots of black blood on where he mauled his throat. Crow finally stood as the pain subsided and King stood as well as he touched his throat and said (with disdain), "Fucking twice." They both heard the sound of the vampire howling in pain as it died and they both looked to see Carol standing and looking at King with the vampire's blood covering the front of her shirt, pants and mouth as the blood dripped to the ground and Crow smiled at King and said, "Looks like your little vampire can't take on a female werewolf." King glowered at Crow as he balled up his right fist and a green glow issued forth and King said, "How about tasting that same pressure you felt in your head in your mouth." He grinned at Crow (who looked sullen) when all of a sudden he heard a wolf howl and King turned to his left to see Carol's face as she opened her jaws to reveal her fangs as she leapt at him with her outstretched claws when she bit her jaws directly into King's face as she tackled him to the ground and proceeded to claw and slash King's body as she continued to bite and chew into King's face and head sending large amounts of black liquid and chunks flying into the air and ground. Suddenly Carol was thrown off him as King shoved her hard and she slammed her back up against a tree and fell to the ground hard.

Carol struggled to get to her knees as she moaned in pain as King stood up (barely having a face) with ease and was barely able to say, "You, little..." Crow snarled and tackled King from the right, pulled King up and slammed his back up against a tree, hard, when suddenly King kicked him directly in the mid-section and Crow fell on his back hard. When Crow scrambled up, King's face is partially healed (revealing his muscle tissue and naked solid black eyes) and Crow and Carol both snarled at him as King glowered in anger before Crow and Carol both leapt towards him. As soon as they were about to land on top of him King disappeared in a puff of green smoke and both Crow and Carol looked around when they heard King's voice scream in anger, "YOU WILL BOTH DIE! DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME YET!" Then there was a short silence before the noises of the forest animals and nature resumed. Crow and Carol transformed back to their normal selves as the fake moon dissipated and Crow said, "According to mother nature, he's gone." Carol said, "What happened back there before I went after him?" Crow replied frustratingly, "Getting my ass kicked." Carol smirked and Crow saw her smile and said, "Shut up." They both saw the hippies still bound and gagged upside down, looking at both of them in awe and Carol said, "Great, they know what we are. What are we going to do with them?" Crow replied dryly, "I think that's obvious." Carol sighed and looked at him as if depressed (as the teenagers moaned/mumbled loudly in protest) and said, "Seriously? Do you know how hard it was just trying to gain their trust? They seem like groovy people." Crow sighed as he looked at the scared teenagers deep in thought until he finally said, "Well, I guess I could wipeout their short term memories, but once I do that I am going to be extremely tired." Carol said, "I'll also tell them Lin hitchhiked home because he had something important to do." Crow looked at her with some puzzlement and then remembered and said, "Oh, yes, I forgot about him." Carol rolled her eyes and said, "Sometimes I wonder why I married you in the first place." Crow looked at her as if he is hurt by what she said and he said, "After everything I've done for you..." Carol looked at him frustrated and said, "Yeah like turning yourself into a vampire REALLY helped me out!" Crow turned to her and said, "And the food..." Carol said, "Come on! I hunt for food all by myself!" The tied up teenagers looked from Crow to Carol as they both argued to one another when Carol finally said, "Hey, hey, stop!" And she balled up her fists as she shoved both her hands down, as if to control her anger and she breathed through her nose and finally said (calmly), "Let's just get this over with." Crow sighed, nodded and said, "Fine. Just help me get back to the van when I'm done." Carol replied, "Of course, dear." Crow then sat down, indian style, and closed his eyes and after a few moments the scared teenagers first looked terrified and then began to nod on and off till they finally closed their eyes as if they fell asleep.

As Crow mediated and cleared the teenagers short term memory of what just transpired Carol began packing the van with all the belongings around the campfire and when she finished she sat and waited for Crow to be done. Crow then opened his eyes and said, "It's done. You may cut them down now before they wake in a few minutes." She took a knife from her pocket and cut them all down. Once she finished she untied them and made them look like they were sleeping before they finally woke. When they did Carol told the startled teenagers that they passed out and Lin hitchhiked home before they got up and they all went to the van to drop Carol and Crow home.

The van pulled up to the mansion's front doors and Carol stepped out with Crow's left arm slung over her shoulders and slightly leaned on her as if he's drunk. Amila looked at their with a worried expression and said, "Are you sure you don't need help? He's looks very stoned girl." Carol looked back and said, "Don't worry, this happens occasionally. See you later." Amila and the others waved before the van door slid closed and drove off. Once the van disappeared and entered the mansion Carol sat Crow in a soft chair in the back living room and said, "Go ahead and nod off, I'm going to get Lin's body before somebody else finds it." Crow said weakly, "What about King? He could be waiting." Carol replied, "I highly doubt that, now sleep." She left Crow as he watched her leave and once she exited the mansion and heard their car drive away his vision went black and he fell into a deep sleep.

Crow grunted as he opened his eyes to see it is light outside before he felt something moving over his legs and stomach and he almost bolted upright till he saw Carol lounging over the couch with her legs over his and her clear stocking feet resting over his stomach. Carol is looking away from Crow and at the television as Crow watched to see a woman crying and an older kid hugging her. Carol rolled her eyes, sighed and said, "Pathetic." Crow looked at her perplexed and said, "What is?" Carol said, "This woman is in a house with other people trying to win a million dollars and she is crying because she hasn't seen her son in four weeks. These people just make me want to vomit." Crow said, "Then I suggest you change the channel." Carol said, "If there were any horror movies or shows on then I would have." Crow then began to massage Carol's feet and she leaned back and breathed/sighed with satisfaction and said, "God, it's been a long time since you have given a good foot massage." Crow said, "That's because you never asked." Carol said, "Then remind me do fuss." Crow said, "What did you do with Lin's body?" Carol said, "Tossed it over the cliffs. No one will find him after the sharks had their meal." They continued watching the show including the follow-up episode as Crow continued to massage Carol's ankles and feet when Carol seethed and said, "Unbelievable. They voted the guy out because of what he said, even though he is a good person." Crow said, "That's why I don't watch reality shows, too much drama." Carol said, "Yeah, but its fun to watch this stupid people do some weird and crazy games and how retarded they act." Crow said, "I know what you mean, but after a while it gets very boring." Carol then flipped a channel and watch something related to hunting and Carol said, "I feel like deer tonight." Crow said, "That shouldn't be a problem." Carol said, "I want to hunt one myself." Crow looked at her and said, "Now that could be a problem." Carol looked at him with an angry hurtful look and said, "Why?" Crow said, "You get reckless every time you transform and lose control. Remember the bedroom every time we have sex?" Carol looked frustrated and said, "I can handle it." Crow sighed and said, "Fine, we'll go out in a few hours." Carol looked back at the tv with a look of satisfaction and said, "Good." She then changed position on the couch where she laid against Crow's right side as if to cuddle him as Crow wrapped his right arm over her shouldered stroked her hair till she dozed off. Carol then began to purr as Crow continued to stroke her hair and he smirked as he continued watching the tv till he eventually falls asleep as well.

Later they both wake up and they both went outside as Crow looked at Carol curiously as she still wore her stockings and grey top (just covering her thighs) and he said, "You want to hunt in that?" Carol looked back and said, "I bored with this shirt." Crow replied dryly, "Okay." The sun began to set as they entered the forest and Crow climbed up the tallest tree and crouched on a limb as he looked around to spot any hunters (which are none) before looking down to see Carol as she stood motionless while looking up into the sky to see the full moon appearing in the final rays of the sun. Crow looked at her as if concerned and said, "Carol, are you ready?" Hair started to appear on Carol's face and limbs as she looked up at Crow to reveal her eyes beginning to change dark yellow and said, "Yeah." The final rays of the sun disappeared and it suddenly became dark with the exception of the light of the full moon and Crow and Carol fully transformed into a vampire and a werewolf.

A dark, black cloaked figure walked in the middle of the road at the edge of the town called, "Old Haven" till a car's headlights appeared and continued driving till the car suddenly slowed down as the brakes squeaked and the tires left burnt tracks on the pavement till the car stopped right in front of the figure that turned out to be King. The young man and woman in the car, all dressed up as if they came from a party, looked shocked and the male driver stuck his head out the window and yelled, "Hey get off the road!" King made a low cackle as he looked up with menacing red eyes, making the driver and his female companion look fearful and sat back in their seats, and King said, "I think you and your townspeople will do fine for what I want." He then opened his right hand in front of his face and blew and a green mist issued forth that started small but immediately began to grow. The driver immediately stuck his head back in the car as the woman screamed, "GET US OUT OF HERE CARL! GET US OUT!" Carl tried to roll up the windows but then the green mist moved towards them at incredible speed (as if it is alive) and immediately dived into the car covering the inside with the green mist. The driver and female passenger coughed and tried to scream, but after a few moments the screams turned into snarls and hisses and King leaned back and made a high villainous laugh that pierced the night and the green mist grew and descended towards the town of "Old Haven".

Once Crow transformed (with his head down) he looked back towards Carol with dark eyes, chalk white skin, revealing fangs and pointed ears and he said calmly, "Remember what you are hunting." Carol (now on all fours and fully transformed into a female werewolf) looked up at him with her yellow eyes and said, "I'm a werewolf okay. I'm not that stupid." She then ran deep into the forest as Crow jumped from tree branch to tree branch on light feet to keep up and observing ahead for any deer. Carol ran up to a rock pile and stood on top as she howled at the moon as Crow watched and shook his head and said, "First purring and now moon howling. Is she trying too impress me?" She then ran out and Crow continued to follow her and look ahead till he spotted a deer eating grass and he watched.

After waiting a few moments there was a rustle sound, snarl and an animal cry before the sound of feeding and the deer looked up, alert and ran away. Crow looked puzzled and said to himself, "What the hell?" He then jumped down from the tree and looked to find the feeding and animal struggle and saw his wife eating what looked like a mork (a mix breed of a moose and duck like animal) and Crow said in awe, "Carol, what, is this?" Carol looked up with blood around and dripping from her mouth with a startled expression before she relaxed and said angrily, "What do you think stupid, food." She continued chewing and feeding on the now dead animal and Crow said, "But this is not a deer." Carol stopped and made a low growl before continuing to feed and Crow stepped back and said (in an almost threatening tone), "You dare growl at me?" She ignored him and continued to feed and Crow said, "You promised you are only coming out here to hunt a deer. Plus, killing and eating a mork is illegal on this planet." Carol looked up angrily and said, "Like anyone is going to notice one missing mork! I don't follow ruse for hunting since I'm not a werewolf okay! Let's not make a big deal out of this shit!" Carol continued feeding as Crow shook his head and turned away when Carol said, "Are you going to drink its blood?" Crow replied, "No I'm fine. Knock yourself out." Carol said, "Groovy." And she continued feasting when suddenly a mist appeared on the ground, surrounding Crow's ankles and where Carol is eating. Crow looked puzzled and then snapped his head up and sniffed the air and smelled a sweet Oder and Carol stopped eating as she sniffed the air as well and sneezed. Crow said, "Looks like I don't need to ask." Carol glared at him and growled when a twig snapped and they both looked in the direction it came from and saw a naked muscular man standing with arms stretched towards Carol.

The man smiled and bared his fangs to reveal he is a vampire and said, "Come to me my lovely Carol. I'll show you pleasure like you never felt before." Carol looked transfixed and stood on her feet and started walking towards him as Crow looked at her concerned and said, "Carol, what are you doing?" Silence and Crow spoke with urgency, "Carol!" She still walked towards the vampire but before Crow could speak Carol sniffed and suddenly she howled and in a blink of an eye tackled the vampire to the ground as she surprised him and howled in pain as skin, blood and bloody body parts flew around Carol as she mauled the vampire to death when it suddenly flared up in flames and Carol jumped back as the vampire turned to ash as she had shredded its heart. Crow said, "Relax, you killed it." Carol stood up slowly as she still looked alert and said, "Then how come the mist is still surrounding us and I feel like we are being watched?" Crow looked around as he noticed the forest is dead quiet and he began to look a little anxious when he and Carol both see figures appearing from behind the trees surrounding them with glowing red eyes. Carol said, "I don't like this." Then they heard the sound of crunching leaves as the figures began to walk towards them and Crow grabbed hold of Carol around her waist as he pulled her close and she looked both surprised and said, "Wait a minute! What..." Suddenly Crow jumped up on a tree and then from that tree to the next on long jumps till after five jumps he landed in the wide back yard and Crow let go of Carol and held her hair back as she turned away and puked.

When Carol finished she whipped her mouth and Crow let go of her hair as she stood up and glowered at him. Carol said in a threatening tone, "Do not, do that, again." Crow replied calmly, "It's either that or get eaten alive." They heard a distant rustle in the woods and Carol and Crow looked towards the forest and saw the same figures standing just at the edge of the tree line looking straight at them with their red, glowing eyes as Carol and Crow backed up till they were inside the mansion. Crow said, "This could be a problem." Carol said, "What? Not finishing my meal, because I am pretty pissed." Crow ignored her sarcasm and said, "No, these vampires." Carol looked at him puzzled and said, "What about them?" Crow looked at her dumb fully and said, "Remember what King said?" Carol looked as if stunned and said, "You mean that freak is sieging us?" Crow replied, "Yep." Carol said, "What are we going to do now?" King's voice bellowed out, "You are both going to be eaten alive!" Carol looked around shocked as Crow did not looked surprised as King continued, "Let's see if you can hold out against over 600 vampires, thanks to the townspeople of Old Haven." Carol cringed in anger and said, "That son of a..." Crow said, "I guess that what happens when you maul his face." He sighed and turned behind to flip a switch, next to the light switch, and he walked back over to the couch and laid back as if he is going to rest while Carol looked out the window and saw the vampires starting to move towards the mansion and she looked back at Crow and is shocked to see that he laid back and closed his eyes. Carol said, "David what are you doing? They are coming to slaughter us!" Crow replied calmly, "Don't worry, it's all taken care of." The vampires walked closer, revealing their fangs, black covered eyes, chalk white skin as they snarled and Carol turned to Crow, grabbed his suit and shook him hard as she yelled, "DAVID!" All of a sudden the foundation bellow the floorboards opened up along the bottom sides of the mansion to reveal a series of pipes before there was a defining explosion sound that issued forth from them.

The pipes along the mansion's foundation fired silver or wooden stakes as they flew in the air and struck the vampires as they let out a defining scream as they fell and turned to ash or stumbled as they struggled to pull the stakes off there bodies while the rest continued. Carol looked out and saw the vampires still continued towards the mansion and she looked back at Crow and said, "Please tell me you have more than just stakes!" Crow kept his eyes closed as he still laid back on the couch and said, "How about raining crosses." Parts of the tiled roof opened to reveal crossbow like devices and they fired silver or wooden crosses that rained down on top of the hoards of vampires and they screamed in pain as smoke appeared from their skin as they were burned from the impacts of the fallen crosses on top of them leaving the smell of burning flesh around the mansion's grounds but many of them got back up and continued walking towards the mansion while also avoiding the crosses that laid scattered across the grounds forcing the vampires to continue on but at a slower pace. Carol looked out the glass doors and watched the events that unfold and she smirked and said, "So that's why the attic is always locked." Crow replied satisfactory, "Yes." As the vampire townspeople edged closer to the mansion water sprinkler like devices appeared all over the grounds, as if to water the grass or flowerbeds, but instead of spraying water the sprinklers sprayed white smoke and the vampires began hissing or screaming in agony as the smoke hit their mouths and the vampires began to also make choking or coughing sounds that mixed with their screams of agony as the smoke enveloped the mansion. Carol looked out but could barely see outside as the windows were covered up by the fog of smoke and she said, "What is that? What's happening to them?" Crow replied, "I created an air assault form of garlic. That should take care of the rest of them." Outside, behind the cover of trees in the backyard, King stood beneath a tree at the edge of the forest and watched as the smoke appeared and covered the mansion in a fog and King cringed in anger as red veins appeared in his eyes and he yelled, "ENOUGH!" He swept his left hand in the air and the smoke blew away to reveal the mansion and the vampires that were either laying on the ground or were on their knees clawing at their own throats.

When the garlic fog dissipated the vampires stopped choking and coughed a little before (the ones that are not already dead by asphyxiation) standing up and continued towards the mansion. Carol looked in shock as she stood back from the glass doors and said, "David?" Crow opened his eyes and looked out to see the vampires already approaching the small porch with the garlic fog gone and he stood up and gave a disappointing sigh. King's voice bellowed out, "Anymore tricks up your sleeve Crow?" As the first vampires reached the top step on the back porch Crow said calmly, "I hope your pets love taking holy water showers." Outside King gave a confused look when all of a sudden the same sprinklers, that sprayed the smoke of garlic, began spraying water all over the grounds as the vampires either screamed or howled in pain as the water touched them and their skin began issuing forth smoke or revealed burns as if they were being sprayed by acid as their skin began to boil and bubble.

At the edge of the forest King watched as the sprinkler system sprayed holy water and when a fountain of water sprayed in his direction he looked and gave an angry cry as he jumped back with his hand over his face as the water hit his hand and suit and he immediately took cover behind the nearest tree as his hand burned and parts of his suit melted. A vampire close to him screamed in agony as it was blasted in the face and chest and its skin on his face melted and sagged as it clawed its own face till it fell onto the ground sending more screams and cries of agony till its face and body melted away as holy water kept dousing it till its body turned into a milky soup like liquid leaving only its clothes behind. King watched in anger and he yelled, "DAMN YOU CROW!" He put his right hand up against the tree as he cringed in anger and there was an earthquake like sound as the ground shook. Carol and Crow tried to steady themselves as the mansion shook and loose items began to fall and there were multiple glass shattering sounds as china and vases fell and broke onto the floor. Carol yelled, "He's trying to bring the house down on top of us!" Crow yelled, "No!" And he pointed outside and they saw, to Carol's shock, the sprinkler system and the pipes the sprinklers connected to were either being pulled out of the ground and the pipes snapped or broke within the grounds and the sprinklers stopped spraying and the holy water began running out of the pipes creating large pools of water that the vampires either crawled or stumbled away from but still cried out in agony as the crosses still littered the mansion's grounds.

The shaking finally stopped and Crow and Carol looked out to see the vampires withering or crawling on the grass in the backyard as they all continued to scream or howl in agony as their skin is covered with burn marks either from the holy water or crosses that littered the grounds. Crow said, "Even if the sprinkler system is destroyed they still have to deal with the large pools of holy water and crosses that are scattered all around them." King looked at his burned, scared left hand and he grabbed it with his right and the burns on his left hand vanished. He then looked down at his black suit and cape and saw random holes in them and he looked at the mansion and screamed in anger, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS CROW!" In the mansion Crow looked at Carol's face (which is now mixed with fear and shock) and said, "I think its time to leave." He turned to the doors that open to the lobby and just as he opened one of the doors he was smacked in the face with a shovel and he fell onto the floor dazed and cringed in pain. He heard Carol snarl and when he looked up he saw King standing in front of him with a shovel in his hands as he looked down at Crow full of fury and said, "You are both going to pay for insulting me! I intend to bury you and your..." Carol leapt at him baring her fangs and claws as she howled but King swung the shovel and smacked Carol across the right side of her face, like hitting a baseball, and she flew to the side, fell and smashed through the glass table in front of a large desk. Crow first looked shocked at what happened to Carol but he immediately looked up at King and before King could turn back towards him Crow immediately transformed into a vampire as he hissed and leapt up towards King's throat only to suddenly stop and unable to move. When King fully turned to face him he said, "You think you can rip out my throat? Think again!" And King snapped his head towards Carol's direction and Crow flew and hit the couch before rolling over and fell next to Carol and gave a painful grunt.

Carol laid motionless, surrounded by broken glass from the table she fell on and Crow looked anxious as he put his fingers on her throat to check her pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt her pulse and a shadow is cast over her and Crow looked back to see King standing over him, giving an evil like grin and said, "Well, it looks like I didn't hit hard enough for your love bird. Then again, burying her alive even sounds better once I kill you." Crow then looked down at Carol sadly as he sees her peaceful, sleeping, werewolf face and King said, "Any last words?" King raised the shovel as he was about to hit Crow over the head when all of a sudden he heard a barely audible laugh from Crow. King looked at Crow irritatingly and said, "What's so funny?" Crow gave a spine tingling laugh as he turned towards King and he said, "Yes." When he faced King, Crow bared his fangs beneath his chalk white skin and vampire transformation and yelled, "ROAST IN FUCKING HELL!" He grabbed one of the broken legs of the glass table and threw it at King, but King dodged it with ease and did not notice it striking the light switch panel and smashing it. King gave and ear splitting laugh and said, "Nice try! I..." Suddenly the wallpaper and doorframe lite up in flames as King looked around in horror. IN a flash Crow grabbed Carol tightly and flew/smashed through the glass doors to the backyard before the window and doorframe's bursted into flames and King screamed, "NOOOOO!" And there is a short suction sound as the air sucked in where the glass doors were broken and there was a large explosion as the room exploded into flames.

Crow stopped at the edge of the forest and laid Carol up against a tree as the vampires that surrounded the property were now all either liquid ooze or piles of ash leaving only their clothes behind. He stroked her hair and said, "Don't worry my love. We are safe." Carol groaned and when she opened her eyes she looked towards to mansion and she suddenly she became wide awake and stood up and said, "Our home!" Crow looked back to see the mansion now being engulfed in flames and he said, grimly, "It had to be done, but..." As soon as he turned to face her he was shocked as he was smacked across the face and Carol yelled, "You idiot! Some of my belongings in there are almost impossible to get, including my music!" Crow nursed his red cheek and said innocently, "King was about to crush my skull and he was going to bury you alive. There was no other choice." Carol glared at him with her eyes glinting yellow as she breathed with frustration and said, "Sometimes David you just want me to tear you apart, but I love you too damn much!" Crow said, "Don't worry honey, I'll buy all that stuff again." Carol said, "You better! In mint condition as well!" They heard a loud crash sound as something that looked like a person on fire came out of the mansion from the left side and was making a throat curdling scream and began rolling on the ground to put the fire out till it rolled into a large puddle of water leaving a trail of burnt grass in its path to the puddle. When the fire was put out they saw a burnt figure attempting to stand revealing razor sharp teeth and black and red eyes under its burnt skin and frayed/burnt black clothing as it reached down and grabbed its black, brimmed hat and set it on top of its head. Suddenly the figure snapped its head towards Crow and Carol's direction and looked directly at them as the figure's face healed at high speed to reveal King's furious expression and he pointed his sharp, pointed finger at Crow and Carol's direction and screamed, "KILL THEM NOW!" They heard the crunching of leaves and twigs and Crow and Carol looked around and saw in the forest, dark, hunched figures appearing from behind the trees revealing their red eyes and vampire like features as they began to snarl or hiss at Crow and Carol. Carol snarled and said, "What do we do now sherlock?" Crow looked around and kept a calm expression till looked back at Carol and said calmly, "Run." He ran as Carol looked on in shock but then looked around and see more vampires appearing she began to run as well.

Carol ran to catch up with Crow only to not see him anywhere and she yelled, "Crow where are you?" All of a sudden two vampires jumped out from a tree to her right and surprised her as she tripped and fell. The vampires descended upon her with their sharp fingers outstretched as they hissed and revealed their fangs as Carol snarled at them when suddenly Crow appeared behind them and with both hands grabbed each of their heads and slammed them together crushing both their skulls as blood and skull fragments fell between them as they crumpled to the ground. An old, balding man that is transformed into a vampire appeared behind Crow and hissed as he descended upon the back of Crow's neck when suddenly a tree root appeared from the ground and grabbed hold of the vampire's ankles and tripped him. The vampire snarled in anger when the roots pulled him away from Crow and towards the nearby pond. The vampire clawed the ground and tried desperately to keep from being pulled into the pond but to no avail as when it got close seaweeds appeared from the pond and grabbed hold of it and drowned the hollering vampire as it was pulled beneath the water line and disappeared. Carol looked on in shock as Crow helped her up and she said, "What the hell is that?" Crow replied, "One of my pet projects." Carol looked at him angrily and said, "You..." Crow looked up and yelled, "WATCH OUT!" A vampire jumped down from the tree over Carol, but Crow yanked her away just in time and the vampire body slammed to the ground. The high school cheerleader vampire looked up and snarled at Carol only to be grabbed by the throat by Crow, yanked up on her feet and Crow shoved her back up against the tree with one of its broken limb stumps stabbing her threw the heart and she screamed as she bled and hung motionless. Three more vampires appeared to their right and hissed at them only to be grabbed by the ankles and yanked up into the trees as they thrashed around till they were engulfed by the overhead and then there were a series of agonizing screams as there were bone snapping sounds and then they were silenced. More vampires appeared and Crow hissed as he bared his fangs and grabbed tow of them by their faces as he flew and smashed their heads against the trees. As the vampires were running towards Carol she snarled and jumped on one and shoved her clawed hand into its heart causing it to scream in agony before exploding into a cloud of ash. A vampire came up behind her and she immediately grabbed its outstretched arm and snapped it before flipping it over her and slammed its head hard into the ground causing it to crush beneath its own body weight and Carol's strength.

Carol then stood on all fours as she snarled and charged/tackled one after another, slashing or shoving her clawed hands into their chests ripping/tearing their hearts out as they screamed and either laid motionless or exploded into clouds of ash. In a blink of an eye Crow hissed and snarled as he ran or leapt after one vampire or another and threw them up into the tree overheads or into the pond where they are dismembered as they screeched or howled in agony. When they were all gone Crow and Carol stood ready as they heard more hissing and snarled from behind a group of trees when suddenly a large group of children appeared baring fangs at them and Crow and Carol looked at them puzzled and Crow said, "King obviously does not spare any of the children." The vampire children rushed towards them and Crow kicked or threw them around like toy dolls into the waiting roots and limbs of the trees or seaweeds of the pond as they were consumed and ripped apart. When the children descended upon Carol she growled at them before she rushed and using her teeth or claws she ripped or shredded their hearts with her sharp claws or fangs with ease, leaving behind torn or shredded vampire infected children's bodies and large patches of blood. In a matter of minutes the vampire infected children, ranging from 5 to 12 either laid motionless on the ground, were piles of ash or were consumed by the pond and limbs and various body parts laid about the ground as the trees dropped them from their overhead and all was quiet.

Carol and Crow stood ready as they looked around and Carol sniffed the air and said, "I think we got them all. I barely smell any of that nasty odor." Crow looked at her and said, "You know I have that same odor too." Carol glanced at him sarcastically and said, "That's why I said bare..." There was a loud angry cry as King immediately appeared and tackled the unsuspecting Crow to the ground. Carol grabbed the back of his coat with both her claws but King smacked her across the face so hard she was thrown hard to the ground with a spittle of blood flying from her mouth. King then pulled Crow up from the ground and slammed his back threw a tree, breaking it in half and sending wood and splinters flying through the air as the top of the tree fell. Crow struggled to stand as he grunted in pain but before King could charge at him he was tackled by Carol and slammed his back up against a tree and dug in her claws deep into his clothing and skin and began slamming his back up against the same tree repeatedly till King punched her in the mid-section and she flew back a few feet till her back slammed/bounced off a tree and body slammed to the ground. King walked briskly towards Carol as he grabbed and tore a leafless tree branch from a tree in his wake and as Carol finally looked up dazed and confused King raised the branch over his right shoulder to spear her as she suddenly looked at him in shock.

King brought the branch down but suddenly it flew off his grasp as he is tackled by Crow. They both scrambled to get back on their feet and when King faced Crow he was suddenly kicked in the face and he flew back send a spittle of blood flying into the air. Just as King fell back to the ground Carol grabbed him by the collar and in one swing she threw him towards the pond as he screamed in anger and fell into the water where the seaweed and various roots grabbed him and yanked his thrashing body beneath the waves. When the water thrashing stopped and the pond looked calm Carol breathed heavily as she stood up and said, "That was quick." Just as she said that the area where King was dragged beneath water bubbled and Crow sighed and said calmly, "You should not have said that." Carol looked at him with frustration and said, "Give me a..." King then appeared from the water with his hands and arms raised to his sides as water dripped off him as he made a hideous grin and said, "I'm afraid I'm not that easy to kill." Crow said, "Oh yeah? How about this?" Crow grabbed a small sharp piece of wood from a tree next to him and threw it at King's face when suddenly a seaweed grabbed it just inches from King's face as he smiled and laughed. Carol looked bewildered as Crow looked on in frustration as the seaweed threw the piece of wood to the side and King glided to the bank of the pond before he landed on his feet. Crow and Carol hissed and snarled as King grinned at them and said, "This is going to be fun." They both charged at King and they both clawed or tried to punch him only that King is able to deflect their punches or claws or moved out of the way just as they tried to reach him forcing King to move backwards till he is pinned in front of a tree. Just as Carol and Crow reached out to King he ran up the tree backwards and did a backflip over them and landed on the ground right behind them. Before they were able to turn around King kicked Crow in the middle of his back that sent him sprawling to the left of the tree and the last thing he saw was a large rock that he fell towards and his forehead slammed into the rock that he cracked it in half and laid motionless while at the same time King shoved the flat palm of his right hand at Carol's chest (as she turned) and she was knocked down and hit the ground hard on her butt.

King laughed in amusement as Carol scowled at him and she said, "David I hope you have a plan with this..." She looked over to her right and saw Crow's legs as he laid on the ground and did not move and Carol looked at him concerned and said, "David?" No response and she spoke louder, "David?" She scrambled to the other side as King stood there and watched with a look of amusement till Carol looked on the other side and saw Crow's sprawled body with his head against the rocks and a slow trickle of blood dripping from the sides. She looked in horror and yelled, "DAVID!" She went to his side when suddenly King grabbed her on the back collar and yanked her back as she flew and landed on her back hard on the ground. She sat up grimacing in both anger and pain as King stood in front of her, blocking her from Crow and he said (with a look of amusement), "It's just you and me now missy." Carol looked at Crow's unconscious body with sadden eyes till King made a villainous laugh and she looked up at him with boiling anger as her eyes turned fearsome yellow. King continued laughing and said, "Good, now we..." Carol roared and charged right at King and landed a hard punch directly in his face sending blood flying from his broken nose and mouth as he fell back and Carol immediately grabbed his collar with both hands and with a fearsome roar she threw him behind her and slammed his back against a tree, only to smash through the tree sending pieces of it flying everywhere.

King struggled to stand up as he grunted and groaned in pain when suddenly Carol roared as she jumped onto his chest sending him falling back to the ground as she howled in anger at King's face as he cringed with fear. Carol then immediately began slashing his chest and face with her claws as she howled and growled in anger furiously sending pieces of clothing, blood, flesh and bloody chunks into the air covering her face with his black blood. She stopped and breathed heavily as she is tired and noticed King's clawed and shredded face began to heal itself with face muscles reconnecting and his jaw being relocated as well as his punctured eyes being refilled and coming together and she looked about to find a large rock that is twice the size of King's head. She immediately grabbed it and ignoring the weight as she is still filled with anger and rage, she lifted it up with ease as loose dirt fell on King's face as his exposed eyes looked up at Carol as if filled with terror and Carol said, "Fix this!" And she howled as she brought the rock down on top of King's head with full force and when it slammed and crushed King's face and head it made a both a bone crunching and a large splat sound as if hitting a water balloon. Carol breathed heavily as she watched the blood from King's face sprayed around the impact and the blood patch grew bigger and bigger rapidly till it slowed and came to a stop past his shoulders and the back of his chest and his headless body remained motionless.

When she is certain King is dead she began to breath calmly and she changed back to her normal self before she remembered Crow and she looked shocked and faced back to see Crow still sprawled forward, facedown and motionless and she scrambled and rushed to his side as she yelled, "DAVID!" She put her hands and arms around him as she sobbed and turned him over and laid his head on her lap with dried blood covering his face from his forehead and began stroking his cheek as she tried to comfort him. Carol sobbed and said, "Please David, please wake up." She kept stroking his head and face and said, "Don't leave me, please. Stay with me David." He laid motionless on her lap and Carol sobbed even more and she started yelling as she shook his body hoping to wake him, "David please! Please wake up! DAVID!" There was a low moan and Carol stopped crying and looked up as she listened. There is another moan and she looked down as it came from Crow and she smiled beneath her tears and wet cheeks as she held tightly for comfort and said, "David thank god!" Then there is a growing sound of sirens but she ignored them and continued to comfort Crow till red and blue lights pierced the darkness and there is a sound of vehicles till an ambulance and two police vehicles appeared from what appears to be a dirt road on the other side of the pond. The vehicles suddenly stopped and the police officers got out of their vehicles with their guns drawn and pointed at Carol and Crow's direction and one of them yelled, "Hands up or we will shoot!" Carol ignored them and continued to hold Crow tightly and one of the policemen pulled out a spot light and shinned it on both Carol and Crow and there was dead silence with the exception of Carol's muffled sobs. The driver of the ambulance looked at them in horror and said, "Good god. Get the stretcher, NOW!"

The doors to the emergency room swung open and Crow was wheeled in a stretcher all wired and strapped as the doctor and nurses took his vitals and nursed him as Carol followed right beside him holding his right hand. One of the nurses turned to Carol and said urgently, "Ma'm you have to let go so can help him!" Carol glared at her as a glint of yellow shined through one of her eyes and yelled, "I'm not leaving him!" The doctor turned to her and said, "Ma'm we cannot help him unless you get out of the way! Please!" Carol ignored him at first but when they passed through another set of doors two nurses got in her way and she resisted and tried to shove past till one of the hospital curtains fell in front of her and to her surprise she let go. They switched Crow to another stretcher and removed his clothes to a hospital gown and once they left Carol followed closely till they entered the operating room where she was blocked by a security guard and he said, "Ma'm only hospital personal are permitted!" She glared at him but stood back nonetheless and walked to the guard's right and watched through one of the viewing windows as the doctor and nurses operated on Crow. Carol watched and heard the doctor and nurses as they announced Crow's injuries and began to operate on him as she watched with growing anxiety as they held onto the handrail along the window tightly and not noticing that she was crushing the metal handrail in her grasp. A nurse approached Carol and she said, "Ma'm, this could take a while. The waiting room is just outside and you look like you need some rest." Carol glared at her at the right corner of her eye and said, "I'm fine. Leave me, now." The nurse looked fearful and she stepped back and left Carol be as she continued to watch the operation.

Carol stood what seemed like hours as she watched the doctor and nurses operate on David's head and saw another doctor entering the room with operating tools and she watched as they prepped Crow for head surgery. Carol continued to watch, even as the doctors and nurses worked on Crow's head injury, till they finished and then moved him from the operating room to the recovery ward as Carol followed and watched as they hooked him up with vital monitors and a breathing machine and a nurse approached Carol and said, "Are you David Crow's wife?" Carol replied, "Yes, is he going to be alright?" The nurse replied, "Physically he is okay, but do to the extent of his head injury he is in coma." Carol looked at her with a sense of fear and said, "When will he wake up?" The nurse sighed and replied, "We don't know ma'm. Hopefully we will find out in the next 24 hours." Carol said, "What happens after 24 hours?" The nurse replied, "After 24 hours we will know if he is mentally stable and nothing else will happen so he will be able to wake up on his own." Carol said, "I'm staying with him." The nurse said, "Yes ma'm, but only during visiting hours." Carol glared at her and said, "Like I give a shit." The nurse looked shocked as Carol ignored her and sat beside Crow's right side and held his hand. Carol smiled and said, "I'm here David. I will never leave your side." Crow (In an out of body experience) stood behind Carol with his hands on her shoulders as he knelt beside her (as she held his unconscious body's hand) and said, "I will come back my love. Whenever my body decides to wake up." Carol sat beside Crow till it became night outside and a nurse came by and told her to leave, but Carol glared at her and said angrily, "I am not leaving! He is all I have left!" The nurse said, "Ma'm you have to. There is a hotel right across the street where you can stay or else I'm calling security." Carol growled in anger and her eyes flashed yellow and the nurse made a fearful look as she stepped slowly back till Carol stopped and shook her head as she looked frustratingly at Crow and said, "You're right. After all our home needs to be fixed before he wakes up." Carol stood, leaned over and kissed the top of Crow's head and said, "I'll be back David. Just rest while I'll fix our home for us." She walked away as the nurse followed behind and turned the lights off before sitting at her desk. Crow sat by his left unconscious body's side where his black suit as he watched Carol leave and he said, "Don't worry honey, I'll be waiting for you." When she finally left and the nurse turned off the main lights (leaving only the lamps over the patients heads for light on) Crow sighed and said, "These next few hours are going to be SO boring."

The next morning the door to Crow's room opened and Carol came in carrying a cassette player and headphones before sitting in the chair to Crow's right and kissing his cheek. Carol said, "Morning sleepy head." Crow (in an out of body experience) watched from the left side of his bed as Carol put in one earbud to Crow's left ear while she put the other to her right before putting in a cassette in the player and she said, "Maybe one of these songs will help you wake up." Crow said grimly, "I wouldn't doubt it." The first song that played (as if it was being played through the intercom) was "Blackstar" By David Bowie. Crow made a single laugh, smirked and said, "That's one way to inspire me to wakeup." He stood up and went around the bed and touched her shoulders from behind when suddenly he felt a massive headache and he stumbled, holding his head and cringed from the intense pain as he grunted and almost fell to his knees when right before his eyes flashed all the happy moments in his life from when he first met Carol to the present. Crow spoke through the pain, "If this, is what I, think it is, then..." He then saw a hallway with a glowing light and in his mind he fought to stay away but felt himself being forced forwards and he screamed, "FUCK, YOU!" He used all his might to push his body back as he screamed in both anger and pain when suddenly he heard an angry cry and he fell back and onto the tiled floor as the light and hallway disappeared and the angry cry stopped and Crow looked about to see he is back in the hospital with Carol holding his unconscious body's hand as if nothing has happened. Crow breathed heavily and made a disappointing sigh and said, "Damnit, not woken yet." The song by David Bowie was suddenly cut off and the song "(Don't Fear) The Reaper" By Blue Oyster Cult played through the intercom as Crow looked up with a sense of fear.

Crow looked about with a sense of anxiety but tried to keep looking calm as he looked around the recovery room as the nurses and other people first walked normally then moved slower and slower till they suddenly stopped in mid motion to whatever they were doing. Crow said, "Now what?" A deep firm voice said, "I have been summoned to retrieve you." Crow looked through the glass walls and door to his room to the recovery room outside and standing in the open area is a Reaper. Crow stared at it as if gawking but kept his calm demeanor and said, "But, I don't want to die. Tell God that I am willing to stay." Reaper said, "If you think God sent me to collect you you're wrong. The doctor that operated on your head is no ordinary doctor. Toxicon was merely disguising himself and he put a drug in your head that renders you temporarily unconscious till I come to collect you to finish the deal between his master and mine." Crow looked wide eyed and said, "What masters?" Reaper said, "Enough talk!" then in a flash the Reaper stood to the left of Crow's unconscious body and rose up his scythe and Crow screamed, "NO!" He grabbed the hilt of the scythe just as the Reaper raised it over Crow's unconscious head and they both struggled till Crow yanked it out of his grasp. Reaper turned on Crow but then Crow kicked him in the mid-section and Reaper blasted through the glass wall and bell backwards as Crow threw the scythe to the floor on his right.

Crow bared his fangs as he screamed with rage and ran towards Reaper before jumping on top of him. Reaper raised his black, bony hands and kept Crow back just as Crow tried to bite his face merely inches away from Reaper's face. The Reaper made a high pitch screech and Crow was thrown back hitting the back of his head to his bed and he shook his head with a look of dizziness. The Reaper flew to grab his scythe but in a flash Crow charged and kicked him in the right rib flipping the Reaper over as he flew and smashed through another glass wall and before the Reaper had a chance to get up Crow grabbed the Reaper, spun and threw him slamming his back against the glass entrance doors to the recovery room. Crow then jumped with his right fist raised and when he came down to punch the Reaper in the face he disappeared and Crow slammed his fist onto the glass doors, creating cracks on the glass. When Crow turned he saw the Reaper grab his scythe and Crow flew right after him as he bared his sharp fingers and fangs as he hissed when suddenly the Reaper was right in front of him and he elbowed Crow in the face, knocking him to the floor as he rolled onto his back and the Reaper planted his foot on his chest. The Reaper raised his scythe and brought it down when Crow grabbed it with both hands just when the sharp tip was just barely an inch from his nose and he and the Reaper grunted and cringed as they pushed and blood appeared on Crow's hands as the scythe dug into his hands and the blood dripped onto Crow's suit. Then the scythe came down as the Reaper yelled in anger and Crow moved his head to the left just as the scythe came down and struck the floor before Crow kicked the Reaper in the groin and he let go of the scythe leaving it wedged onto the floor. Crow then jumped onto his feet, grabbed the Reaper, spun and threw him were his back hit below the reception counter. Crow then grabbed him, lifted him up and repeatedly punched him in the face till the Reaper grabbed a pot of candy on top of the reception desk and smashed the plastic pot across Crow's face sending pieces of the pot and candy flying everywhere forcing Crow to loose his grip. The Reaper then grab Crow by the collar with one hand and threw him to his left where he smashed through the glass door to his room and hit his back at the foot of his bed and almost fell on top of his unconscious body when he put his left hand down and felt a tingling sensation.

Crow looked down and saw to his amazement his hand disappeared into his unconscious body's foot and his foot twitched and there was a temporary spike on his vitals. Crow said, "Interesting, I found a way to waken myself." He then turned and saw the Reaper give his same shrill cry as he pulled out his scythe from the floor and cried out, "TIME TO COLLECT YOUR SOUL!" Crow smirked and replied calmly, "Bring it shit face." The Reaper then flew after him with his scythe raised and his face full of fury and just when he was right in front of him, Crow gave an angry cry and jumped up in the air and kicked both his feet into the Reaper's chest sending him flying backwards. Just after he kicked the Reaper in the chest Crow fell perfectly into his unconscious body and disappeared just as the Reaper smashed through the entrance glass doors to the recovery room as he watched him disappear and the Reaper looked shocked in mid fall and screamed, "NO!" And just as he was about to fall to the floor he disappeared in a flash of light.

Carol continued holding Crow's hand till she fell asleep laying her head on the side of the bed against the side of his chest when Crow woke up with a start waking Carol up as she looked at him in shock and she said, "David!" Before he could say anything she embraced him and kissed him hard in the cheek. The heart monitor began fluctuating as Crow looked wide eyed and made choking sounds and Carol immediately let him go and Crow tried to regain his breath as Carol looked apologetic at him and said, "Sorry." The head nurse stood from her desk and looked inside and noticed he is awake and she immediately picked up a phone and began talking. Moments later a doctor came in with a nurse and they checked his vitals and removed the breathing hose and equipment and asked Crow his name and where he lived and once he responded to the questions correctly he and Carol are told by the doctor that Crow has to stay for two days just to make sure nothing else happens and he is ready to leave. Crow said, "No offense doctor but I can take care of myself." He sat up in the bed but as he tried to move his legs they felt numb and he grunted in frustration before sitting back and the doctor said, "I'm sorry Mr. Crow, but I insist you have to stay till all your motor skills have recovered." Carol looked at Crow and failed to keep back from laughing and said, "I'm sorry David, but I think this time you can't take care of yourself." Crow sighed disappointingly and said, "Fine, since I don't have a choice." Once the doctor left Carol stood and said, "I'm going to take care of a few things to rebuild our home. In the meantime you can listen to some of the music I was able to salvage." She looked through a few cassette tapes and held one and said, "Blue Oyster Cult suits you." And she was about to insert the tape when Crow blocked her hand and almost yelped, "Hell no!" She looked at him as if he's crazy and Crow recomposed himself and said, "Sorry, I think this time I like to listen to some classical." Carol rolled her eyes and said, "Unfortunately one of those tapes did survive." She put the tape in the cassette player and Carol and Crow both kissed and Carol said, "I'll be back in a few hours." Crow said, "I'm not going anywhere." They both smirked and tried to hide their laughs before Carol walked away while Crow sat back in his bed and listened to Beethoven with his eyes closed.

Deep in the forest where King's body laid with a large rock laying where his head was the forest is alive with life in the last waining minutes of light until it became night with a full moon and suddenly the forest went dead silent. In a calm demeanor King's hands moved from where they laid and lifted the rock where his head was and set it gently to the side and there is a squishy, liquid sound and after a few moments King's body rose up and his face and head is clear of scars and other wounds as if it was never crushed by the rock Carol used to smash his head and face in. King cringed in anger and said, "I am going to get that bi..." Suddenly King was yanked back down on his back and was at first dragged on the dirt ground till he was hoisted upside in the air with a seaweed rope holding onto one of his legs and he sighed in frustration and said, "God damn it not agAIN!" As he spoke he was throttled high into the air and away from the forest towards the ocean as he screamed the last syllables till he was head no more, and just as he disappeared the forest resumed its noises and natural order of life.

In a volcanic world where almost the entire surface is covered with lava with the exception of a five square mile landmass that is black and looks like it is untouched by any recent lava flow a big, bright light appeared and a Reaper fell through and landed hard on the black, rocky surface. He grunted and groaned with frustration as he tried to stand when a deep voice rang out, "Where is he?" The Reaper looked back and up with a sense of fear as his eyes widen. Reaper said, "Sir, he somehow figured out how to wake himself up. I didn't know..." A bright red light hit him and he flew back and fell into the lava ocean surrounding the single landmass screaming and thrashing all the way down till he hit the lava and was consumed as the voice screamed (so loud as if it echoed throughout the entire planet), "FOOL!" There was a short silence, except the sounds of bubbling or erupting lava flows as a large figure with horns sat behind a thrown immersed in darkness sighed and said, "Now I must find another way to get out of this damn dimension." The figure leaned over in his thrown and his face lite up from the orange light rays of the lava surrounding the island to reveal the face of Satan, as he gritted his sharp, yellow teeth in anger.


End file.
